True Lie
by Number1DogDemon
Summary: The following is a one shot based on a true life event. Life does indeed make a better story then any fiction you can imagine.


"I should have fought harder for her."--Number1DogDemon Life is stranger than fiction. Happy endings only exist in dreams. All other's are just comprimises. 

My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am 15 years old. I was alone, I am alone, and this is my story. It was early January. I was hanging out with a few new friends, and a few old friends. Some were girls, some were guys. I was checking out this really hot guy named Inuyasha, he was 20. He had a girlfriend who never hung around, Kikyou, also 20. Between them they had a baby named Oteribero, 6 months old and cuter then a button. I was talking with the whole gang. Not even paying special attention to Inuyasha, but I slowly was drawn to him.

Every night I would talk on the phone with my best friend, Joanne, whom I always talked to about everything. One day we were talking about possible guys for me and she brought up Inuyasha. Well by then I knew I liked him, but made every excuse I could think of, his age, his girlfriend, his baby. Joanne kept on telling me that it could happen.

For a couple of days all of us chatted online in a chatroom, roleplaying our favorite show "Inuori: A Fuedal Fairy Tail." Inuyasha was constantly Inuori. While I was constantly Sukiyume. We were always quote unquote "in charecter" but in reality we were just flirting and growing closer. Finally Joanne confronted both of us seprately and in secret on our relationship with eachother. Aperantly he liked me. So she told him to start singing "Come" a opening theme song to our favorite show.

"It's a sign." Joanne told me in private.

"Are you sure? I mean I doubt someone like him would like someone like me." I said.

"Just kiss him, or do something! Quik!" exlaimed Joanne.

"But..."

"Just do it! Trust me!" So I did. I kissed Inuyasha. He kissed back. After I hit enter and he kissed back I was screaming in my head.

"Was that for real?" asked Jo.

"Was what for real?"

"The kiss!"

"I meant it" Then he said it, he said those three words.

"I love you." he said. I nearly died.

" I love you too." I replied. After that we found things a bit awkward so we wrapped things up for the night.

The next morning I woke up and wondered if that all was just a dream. I met up with the gang at our usual hang out and I went up to Inuyasha and asked him exactly what was on my mind. "Was that a dream?"

"I do not think so." he replied. For the next month we hung out alot, just us, and spent the usual time with the gang. When we went out to have icecream together we ended up licking it off of eachother. Our talks started getting more and more intement. We started talking about the future. Getting rid of his girlfriend. What to do about the baby. We were making out, and ended up having sex a few times. Kikyou was becoming suspicious because Inuyasha was always hanging out with me. She started stalking us from time to time, so we had to watch what we did. Inuyasha ended up telling her about us. She gave him two choices. Either her and their baby or me. Well I felt very good the whole time because Inuyasha kept on telling me he was going to pick me but had to get the details worked out between him and Kikyou.

I was preparing for a trip to San Fransisco for Chinese New Year. Inuyasha was unusually stressed out about choosing between me and Kikyou. Though he kept assuring me he was going to choose me. The Friday before I left for San Francisco he was so stressed out he was threatening to kill himself. I told him that i did not want him to kill himself so just go with Kikyou. I never thought he would listen to me. He chose her. I was devestated. The next day I was fine with his choice because I felt as if I saved him. I went to a internet cafe while in San San Francisco. I had an e-mail, from Inuyasha, he was saying that he wanted to be back with me and that he could not wait until I returnedfrom San Francisco. I was so excited. My love wanted me back.

Once I returned I went looking around for Inuyasha, I e-mailed him, I called him, I even asked everyone where he was. I could not find any trace of him.

Weeks passed, Inuyasha and Kikyou returned durning Spring Break. The only problem is that they were engaged, and would not speak to me. Joanne is now too busy hang out or even to speak to me. I am all alone now. At school I eat lunch alone. I walk home along. I cry alone. I see Inuyasha and Kikyou walk by sometimes, it tortures me, knowing I could have been the one wearing that ring.

End note: Some of you may know where I got the idea from. I have been up since 3 this morning writing it, it is now 5:30. I just had to get this out of my system. And to the one who knows who they are F YOU!  
Note Concerning Kill Romeo(s) Look foward to seeing the last chapter in the near future!


End file.
